


Untold Unity

by Hopebringer18



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, COMMUNICATIONS Series - GHOST, Call of Duty (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Fantasy, Gen, Multiverse, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopebringer18/pseuds/Hopebringer18
Summary: Mercy Harrison is a bright and particularly interesting woman. Despite her aggressive way to mess around and be a bit lazy, she is full of life and ready to take on the world. But when a surprise assembly at her College takes a twist for the worse, memories will be scattered about as Mercy goes through some of the most dangerous dimensions the multiverse has to offer. But that's not the only thing that will keep her on her feet, a war is happening... and the mechanic has just been dragged in as one of the next leaders of the war between worlds.--Hello! If you are here then welcome to my ragtag story for my ocs! I will try to update as often as I can but be aware that I am still in school and working on many things! Try to be a bit nice with critiquing, I am working completely on my own and I am not the world's greatest writer. Anyway! Hope you enjoy this remaster of one of my oldest stories!One last thing! I know I put in fandoms for this since this is technically a "crossover" story. However, I intend to keep this mainly OC based so apologies if you don't get to read about your favorite characters yet!





	1. Prologue: Done by God

**Author's Note:**

> Just be weary as this story can feature moments of violence and what not. Don't worry though! I'll warn you all here if there is any uwo
> 
> Warning for this Chapter! There is implication of a possible death as well as brief mention of abuse, be careful out there!

_ Panting can be heard as a blur of yellow and blue rushed past, several shadow monsters following behind. The figure stopped at the crossroads, looking left and right before going right. She kept running with counting silently. 1...2...3...4… _

_ The woman came upon a dead end, turning quickly to see the monsters sneering at her. They took a moment before leaping onto her, ready to tear her apart- _

**Beep! Beep! Bee-**

Click.

…

Mercy let out a groan as she shuffled under the blankets. Another nightmare, another bad day is to come. Or at least what the young engineer believed to be true of this world. She tried to sleep past the alarm’s calling, but something else began to play…

** _I’m truly sorry but things had changed! You aren’t the girl I used to know-ow-ow it’s killing me!_ **

“God dammit Haley!” Mercy hissed, scrambling to shut off the alarm as her roommate began to laugh. The other woman was a pretty brown headed rebel, freckles littering her face like dust and vibrant amber eyes. It was pretty common for people to have amber eyes if destined for greatness and/or related to one of the most powerful monsters this world can offer. Mercy only had blue eyes, just a dull sapphire just like her attitude.

“Oh come on Harrison! Thought ya liked mister Elsner!” Haley snickered, pulling the blankets away in a swift motion. Mercy let out a yell and chucked her pillow at her roommate, the two giggling madly.

“He’s alright but the man’s too timid for me! Like his wife better,” Mercy replied with a smile, getting a pillow to the face

“There’s a reason why he’s married Mercy! What are you? Some wife stealer?” Haley teased

“Yup”

This ended up with a pillow fight, the blonde winning as usual against the skinnier brown headed girl due to pure confidence and aggression. The two settled down on the ground and laughed some more, Haley getting up onto her feet

“We got an assembly in the gym today, they want everyone there by noon or something”

Mercy let out a scoff, getting up as well to begin to gather her things

“What are we? 13 again?”

Apparently yes. Mercy, Haley, and two more of their friends headed down to the gym after grabbing a bite to eat. Were they late? Yes they most certainly were. But did they give a damn about waltzing into the gym of 7,000 quiet students waiting for the meeting to begin… well

“HEY NERDS GUESS WHO-” Mercy began to yell into the echoing room. All eyes laid upon the pack of 6 (they picked up 2 more friends from work) as Adrian smacked his hand over the woman’s mouth. He gave her a knock it off look before dragging the others to the bleachers, sitting at the bottom with McDonald's and Taco Bell.

“Glad to see our last remaining students arrived finally,” a voice hissed into the microphone. It was Principal Goodman, the meanest and toughest woman you’ll ever meet. She was like Medusa but with silver eyes (a level below amber) and the strength alone to strangle a bull down. “Anyway, we are all here today to great a very special person. They are here to… show you something that no other college has seen before now.”

A woman… man… person walked in from behind Goodman, hair crazy long with streaks of gold and red. They had on a scarlet suit, with a pair of black heels to match the grey dress shirt and golden brooch. They took the mic away from the principal who immediately recoiled back like a dog who got hit. 

Everyone was as silent as a mouse at the sight of them… All except Mercy Harrison, who was currently eating away at her taco bell blissfully and ignorantly. The person merely just ignored it for a moment, beginning to speak

“Hello you pitiful children, I am-”

A loud slurp can be heard as the pale figure froze. Their obsidian eyes (is that even possible??) with a ring of pure amber opened up, looking down at the blonde woman. They were losing patience fast, not helping the fact Hasley was giggling at it in the moment. She quickly went quiet and began hitting Mercy who kept drinking away until the cup was empty

“Jesus Christ you guys are so damn paranoid, almost like this assembly had ya spooked,” Mercy merely huffed, tossing the cup at Yura who merely hid behind Allie. The blonde finally looked forward and up, the long haired person standing right before her with all their 7 feet (holy shit 7 FEET?!) glory. She merely blinked at them, fear barely getting through.

“Ah. So we are scared of Goodman ripoff”

“Excuse me wha-”

“Come on guys! This person probably a kitten compared to what Goodman did to me! Remember the one time she almost snapped my neck cause I defended myself from some handsy dude? Man if I hadn’t thrown her off me, she coulda had me dead!”

Mercy rambled on as the scarlet lady slowly turned to Goodman with a scowl, practically freezing the old woman in place. She turned back to the rambling blonde, who was thinking aloud on how to get back at Haley for changing her phone alarm again. 

“Child-”  
“So I thinking, maybe I could just make it some really graphic stuff from that one anime-”

** _“E N O U G H”_ **

That shut Mercy up to the point of her hair standing up on the end of the ponytail. No one has ever been able to do that since she left her home… It’s exactly what the goddess needed

With a single smile, the scarlet woman drew out something golden and swung it across Mercy. It all fading to black…


	2. Chapter 1: Facing Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit more violence but! Mentions of some of my favorite songs!   
Including United we Stand by DAGames and Housewife Radio by Ghost and Pals. Please go check them out and support them!

How long had she been falling for? A day? Week? Centuries? The woman couldn’t say at all, the colors just falling and fading in and out. It was nauseating to keep watching so she slept for a long while

Then, finally, a bright blue sky came into view from the swirling rainbows. The blonde began to awaken when she saw she was falling down into the world below.

“I ... wait…. WHAT THE FU-” Mercy began to shout before getting a bug caught in her mouth. She spat it out as she began to flail and twist around, seeing islands float along with the clouds. Possible it isn’t but she was more worried about dying on the landing down straight into one of the islands!

Mercy braced for a bone sickening landing, only meeting another body to slow her fall down. A mere scrap as she hit a tree and stumbled down from it in a cluster of yelling and leaves. She laid on the ground for a few moments before getting up with the shaking of her head. Mercy patted herself to see if alive.

Yup, she was living alright. But where the hell was she?

The woman began to walk forward, the sun shining a glorious gold down onto the land, there being shimmers of purples and reds beyond the clouds… She stopped at the bridge that apparently lend to the huge island in front of her, looking around some more

“This is so damn impossible… But holy shit it’s so pretty!” Mercy gasped, taking a step onto the firm bridge. It looked to be near a mile long, nothing too terrible for the woman to walk. And walk she did, all the way across her morals blown away. It was just so exquisite to see these physics defying things, getting more and more impossible with each second.

Mercy reached a lake of crystal blue with petals of pastel pink and yellow gently drifting on the breeze. She let out a sigh to sit down by the still water, pulling out her phone to check it. Surprisingly it wasn’t dead and not out of service, only frantic texting that ended… A MONTH AGO? She quickly began to reply, praying someone could answer so she would not be alone

But almost as though some twisted god responded instead, her phone froze up to a blue screen with a black icon. Mercy scowled at it rather than fearing it

“The fuck man! I just want to talk to my friends!”

She got up to shove her phone away, almost walking straight away into two people. One wore a gas mask with accents of yellow and green, hair long and silver. Their eyes were blue with a red over it, and wore a typical steampunk looking outfit. The other looked like he came from the future practically. Glitching holographic wings, with electric blue chip lines across his pale face. His hair was a pure white with full on green eyes. The two merely stood there, staring at Mercy grimly

“Well Well Glitch, looks like we found our target so easily aye?” the steampunk freak said, glancing to the hologram like man. Her voice sounded hoarse, but it was clearly a female’s… Who was pulling out a flamethrower to aim at Mercy

Glitch didn’t reply, only sneering as electricity bounced between his hands. They both honestly looked very threatening to anyone, even the broad blonde herself.

“Uh… I’m just going to… go” Mercy frantically said, beginning to leave. Glitch seemingly shifted to where she was walking, still smiling all the same. The woman turned to go the other way, the gas masked woman there as well.

“No, no please! Let’s  **chat** ” the woman snickered, flicking the flamethrower on. Mercy glanced between the two before looking at the edge. Welp when life gives you lemons…

“Sorry lady and man! I gotta say goodbye! Tell the world I said hello!” she yelled before rushing to the edge of the island. Mercy could hear the lady frantically tell Glitch to try and stop her. But how can you stop gravity?

Mercy leaped off the edge and fell straight down. She knew she would be perfectly fine as her body began to be pulled into a curve around and under the bottom of the island. Testing the gravitational pull of the bridge proved that whatever goes down comes back up.

SO applying that to the islands and their own gravitational pull…

The woman landed on the other side with a thud and began to get up quickly. She saw the gas mask chick and her comrade on the other side, shocked. Mercy merely gave them a signing off sign as she began to run across a new bridge. She knew the shifting one could catch up if able but he couldn’t leave his friend behind right?

Luckily that was the case for the woman as she ran to a cluster of smaller islands. Mercy looked behind her and saw the two chasing after… Merely had a minute to figure out what to do. She pulled out her phone, quickly tapped into her playlist and played a song into her airpods to breath.

_ United we STAND! _

The woman opened her eyes and let out a deep exhale before letting out a battle cry. She ran forward to leap up into the air, hopping onto one of the islands. Yeah all of this was insane as high hell but Mercy wasn’t letting some lunatics kill her before she figured things out here. She did another leap, flailing a bit as she almost fell off the swaying little rock

“shIT SHIT SHIT”

Mercy landed onto her knees and gave a little huff, getting up to check on her progress. Two giant leaps and the two bastards merely hopped with ease. Not good. So she quickly switched to a fast beat song, one that is supposed to end in tragedy. But hey, death comes later bud

The woman began to bounce once more, just as the winged freak landed behind her. TOO CLOSE. She kept jumping and jumping to the beat…

_ You’re alive! _

“Thank Jesus for the housewife,” Mercy mumbled as she hopped towards another main island. Sure her lungs burned for air and her body wanted to stop, but she is not dying-

Something slammed into her back, causing her to lose her balance and nearly fell off the edge. She held on by just her pair of hands, seeing a pair of bright green lights stare down at her. Perfect.

_ Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white no- blue green yellow red _

Thanks Nancy, very cash money

Mercy felt the man’s foot stomp down onto her fingers, letting out a cry of pain into the silent air. It didn’t help at all the song changed to a more depressing one… Perfect! She felt her hands lose their grip and her body beginning to fall, only her other hand holding on now. Glitch merely knelt down, waved goodbye, and pushed her hand straight off into the void below.

Or so it would have been.

Mercy fell for a few seconds before landing on a different platform, stone hard and flat. It glowed with a soft white light and had lines of yellow in it… The hell?

“Good catch Snow!” a new voice shouted from below. The mechanic peeked over the edge to see two women on a rising island, one had a galaxy themed jumpsuit, with black around the sleeves, pants, and buckle going around her front. Her hair was also a pure snow white, comparative to her royal purple eyes and dark skin. She was also somewhat short and pudgy like? At least from afar 

The other girl was nearly the opposite. Pure black hair with fully yellow eyes, almost like they were stars. Her clothes were a yellow hoodie with white sleeves, some jeans, and red converse. The two jumped down onto the platform Mercy was on, just as gas mask and Glitch hopped down as well.

“Take the newcomer home, I can handle these two freaks,” the woman of stars said, brandishing and twirling around a scythe of swirling stars. The two villains nearly sneered, readying themselves once more

“Bring it on Karma, we beaten you once before… We can do it again,” gas mask girl snickered

Karma huffed as Snow lifted Mercy up onto her feet, starting to pull her away quickly onto another platform like the yellow. This time it was blue, and faded as the two ran off. The mechanic looked behind her to Karma and them, already fighting. Looks like the woman might lose with it being an unfair fight.

The two women made it to the last major island before one huge city up above them, Mercy stumbling forward at the sight of it. She stared up at it before looking back to Snow who readjusted her hood and bandages.

“Okay… What the actual hell is this place! Who are you and why the hell am I here? What even is… Why is there no logic?” Mercy trailed off into a hysterical laugh, holding her spinning head. Too much running… Not enough energy…

The woman fell onto the ground with black dots surrounding her vision, losing consciousness with ease


	3. Things Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more violence still, yeah this will be a small theme for now  
Also! I am trying to write the best I can so I apologize if this is too fast ^^"

_ “Do you think she’ll be okay?” _

_ “Of course! She’s got the best medic around healing her!” _

_“Shut up! She’ll wake up soon you idiots!”__  
_ _“Well excuse me for being concerned for our new friend!”_

Mercy slowly opened her eyes to surgical white lights. She squinted slightly as her ears finally picked up on the constant beat from the machine beside her. Maybe all that chaos was just a dream and she was brought to the hospital…

But for what?

A knock came upon the door and the owner didn’t wait to open it to peek in. A man with bright blue eyes and a face mask peered into the room to see Mercy sitting upright

“Ah good! I thought you would have been in a coma or something,” he said in a hushed voice. He stepped in to reveal the long torn lab coat over a typical charcoal dress shirt and black tie. The man walked right up to the woman and checked the needle in her arm, seeing the IV was doing well. “How are you today?”

“I’m… alright? Just confused… What happened Doc?” she asked as the man began to write some notes down. He didn’t reply, only merely check around the other vitals quietly. Mercy would have repeated herself, if she didn’t get the feeling that the man didn’t want to talk much.

After several minutes of silence, he finally replied

“You arrived here with some injuries… A few bruised ribs and a busted arm. Luckily we were able to get you healed up in the couple days you been here.”

Mercy rose a brow as the doctor began to pull down a stand with a computer on it. He merely began to type into it before someone knocked on the door 

“Come in… And be quiet will you?”

A person peeked in, their hair a light lavender in a pixie cut. They smiled before stepping in, outfit was a black tank top with cargo pants. 

“Hey Cadel… How’s she doing?”

“She’s alright, confused by the situation, but anyone with common sense would be as well,” he merely said while typing away. There was silence before the woman faced Mercy, one eye blue and the other a tanned gray. She gave a smile, holding a hand out.

“Name’s Faith. Faith Archer, what’s yours newcomer?”

Mercy took a moment to take her hand, shaking it lightly

“Mercy Harrison… Pleasure to meet you Faith”

The two nodded as Faith pulled her hand away, facing Cadel.

“How long…?”

“Should be out in the next two hours, have to finalize on the abilities identification and dimension but… mostly good Archer”

Faith nodded before starting to leave, not before saying

“Make sure to call me or Bo before she leaves!”

With that, the room was silent again. It was boring sure but the conversation just stuck with Mercy. Ability and dimension crap? What the hell?? She eventually fell asleep to clicking on the keyboard

_ The woman knew the wolves would attack her, rip her body into pieces. So she jumped down the ravine that was right behind her. She didn’t want to die… Not now or ever. So she kept sliding down the slope, hearing the wolves whine as they could not follow… But the eagles of shadows did instead. They swooped down to attack her as she slid, missing mostly by mere inches. _

_ Eventually the woman landed onto the ground, watching an eagle take a diving swoop straight at her head- _

**. . .**

Mercy awoke to alarms going off, sitting up quickly at the noises. The room glowed a light blue, objects floating up and around… The more dangerous aspect was the smoke smell coming from the door, cracking and splitting of fire heard from the other side. Mercy hopped out of her hospital bed to grab her jacket and boots from the side. She then snagged a locket that was further up in the air, effortlessly bouncing to the different sides. Finally the woman took a leap out of the open window, fire bursting through at the last moment to roar forward. It barely grazed her hair as she fell down the side into a bush. 

Ouch.

Mercy slowly got out to walk away, miraculously unhurt somehow. She checked her pockets to see her phone, airpod case, and a snickers… Thank god for some sort of food. She slowly began to munch on it, walking towards the street before hearing an engine approach. A car? No looks like a motorcycle heading straight for her… WAIT WHAT

The woman bounced back from the street as the vehicle screeched to a stop, the driver lifting of helmet to glare at her. He had a mess of dirty blonde hair with dull milky eyes, outfit of a leather jacket and dark clothes. 

“Привет! Что ты делаешь, сумасшедший?” he demanded, hopping off his bike. She quickly held the locket close, petrified.

“I-I… I don’t know what you are saying sir!”

He gave a groan before speaking again, his accent somewhat thick

“I said, what are you doing you lunatic? This is dangerous road!”

Mercy cleared her throat before holding the locket down by her side. She didn’t notice how the man watched it intently

“The building is on fire! Or hospital… Clinic… Whatever! I got away from it and-”

“Wait wait Женщина…”

He grabbed her arm to look at the locket closer, poor Mercy in no shape to fight back

“Where you get this?”

“M-My room! It was with this other stuff and… And I just grabbed it! Pleasedon’thurtmeohdearlord”

The man squinted down more into her wide eyes before softening up a bit. He let go of her as he gave a small hearty laugh

“Ah don’t worry about it друг, I won’t hurt you. Thought you were a… a… what’s the term? Crazy woman… Ah that works…”

Mercy still held her arm close, though she slipped the necklace over her neck

“Anyway, I am Boris! Faith told me about you… Mercy да?”

She nodded slowly. Faith… yup she remembered her. Before she can say a word, something struck the ground by her. Boris reacted quickly by bopping the helmet onto her head and putting her onto the bike, him revving it back up to drive away. More things hit the ground, looking like metal shards as the barely missed them. Mercy eventually started to yell muffled words as the man drove straight for the edge.

“Ah don’t worry! I got this!” He yelled to her, going even faster towards the edge. She squeezed her eyes shut as they flew right off, waiting for the fall of the void… But instead they kept at the same latitude as they jumped off… What?

Mercy reopened her eyes to see the motorcycle had changed slightly… no dramatically! There were no wheels anymore, instead having been hidden away by outstretched wings of the sort. They were hovering on just air and engine power, leaving a small side shield between the two and the void below. Boris merely took back his helmet to let Mercy see better, him zooming away from the falling apart island to go elsewhere

“What happened there?” she asked after several minutes of silence

“Had to hide you and other things on the broken island. Didn’t think there was another broken thing on there,” He merely replied. They both silently drove towards the island Mercy saw before, still as large and mysterious as she saw it. But now that it was night time, it looked like a city of gold, emeralds, rubies, and even sapphire lights… It was beautiful really. He punched in a code onto the front to send out a light pulse, someone opening a hole for them to zip through the barrier. Probably to keep anything bad out...

The city was even larger on the inside, almost as far as the eye could see from up above it all. Mercy leaned against the glass as Boris slowly began to land, several people on the ground ready for them. This place, despite being terrifying, should be a blast to explore! The bike quickly transformed back into its original form once close enough to the ground, Mercy nearly falling off of it. She looked back around to the faces that were around her. Some she was somewhat familiar with… There’s Karma and Snow (at least she thinks those are the names) nearby to keep an eye on some televisions. Then there Faith with Cadel and someone else, quietly discussing plans.

Then there was the one person who watched Mercy get off, short with bright red eyes. They had long and messy silver hair, ends pointing up and about all over. Their voice was a squeaky sweet thing, but the greeting was chilling somewhat.

“Heya Guardian! Did you have a nice trip from the shattered realm?”

Mercy gave them a confused look as everyone started to pay more attention. Guardian? Eh close enough for a name.

“What do you mean by that…?”

“Oh ya know your home dimension! It got all messy and went KABLOOIE! All gone!”


End file.
